Sonic and The Midnight Emeralds
by X-NikkiLorraine
Summary: The Midnight Emeralds are powerful gems capable of doing anything. Will Sonic and his friends stop the gems from falling into the wrong hands before its too late? Some Knuxrouge, SonAmy, ShadowxOC occur in later chapters
1. A New Era

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this chapter

**Sonic the Hedgehog  
****and the  
****Midnight Emeralds**

**Chapter 1- A new era**

"This is the life." Amy Rose sighed, taking a sip of her cloudy lemonade. She pulled down her sunglasses, revealing her cheerful green eyes, so that she could see the sun setting in the pink sky. She was lying peacefully on the deck chair before Sonic snuck up behind her.

He lifted her up off the chair and carried her towards the pool.

"Aghh! Sonic! No! Put me down!" Amy cried, squirming in his arms.

He took her to the edge of the pool and threw her off the end of the diving board.

Sonic began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Just you wait, Sonic!" Amy cried, as she resurfaced the water. Sonic grinned at her. Amy splashed a huge wave of water over Sonic. He pulled a sour face before he attempted to fetch her out of the pool.

"You know, Knuckles. This is the last time we're all gonna be together like this for a while." Tails stated.

"Yeah, I know. I hate to say it but…I'm gonna miss all the excitement of the adventures we had." Knuckles replied, sipping his coke slowly. He leaned back against the wall as he watched Tails cook burgers on his barbeque.

"Tails, those burgers smell delicious." Cream stated as she walked over to them.

"Thanks, Cream. They should be d-" Tails was cut off.

"Woaaahh!" Sonic, who had a few seconds before; been leaning over the side of the diving board trying to grab onto Amy, screamed as he fell head first into the pool.

Knuckles ran over to the side of the pool and pulled Sonic out. Knuckles laughed.

"Idiot." He mumbled.

"What did you just say?" Sonic questioned. He stood up, putting his fists out and shaking the water off his fur.

"Oh, nothing." Knuckles smirked as he walked off towards Tails who had begun serving the burgers. "Man, I'm starving Tails!"

Knuckles took two burgers and sat down at the picnic bench.

Sonic grinned mischievously. He ran towards Knuckles and jumped in the air. As Knuckles was about to take a bite of his burger, Sonic grabbed it out of his hand.

"Hey, where did-" Knuckles paused and saw Sonic sitting on the wall with Knuckles' burger in his hand. "Grr! Sonic give that back, its mine!"

"Let me think about that…nah I'm too hungry!" Sonic shoved the whole burger in his mouth and grinned. He then stood up and ran away as fast as he could as Knuckles began to chase him. Amy, Cream and Tails laughed.

The next morning, Sonic woke up to see Tails packing his things.

"Oh, hey Sonic." Tails smiled.

"You weren't gonna leave without saying goodbye now, where you?" Sonic asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Nope, of course not." Tails replied.

"So where is everyone else?" Sonic asked, as he pushed himself up from the sofa.

"Amy went down the shops, Knuckles already left and so did Cream."

"Okay." Sonic replied. Tails zipped up his suitcase.

"Well…I'd better get going too." He stated, picking up his suitcase. He headed into the kitchen and grabbed the keys to the Tornado X. He turned back to Sonic.

"See you sometime soon." Tails murmured as he opened the door.

"Yeah, you too buddy." Sonic replied as Tails shut the door and walked into his new life.

**A/N: **Please review and I will write more soon.


	2. 6 Months Later

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this chapter.

**Sonic the Hedgehog  
****and the  
****Midnight Emeralds**

**Chapter 2- 6 months later**

"Sonic!" Amy shouted up the stairs.

"What is it?" He asked, as he pushed his shoes onto his feet. He was about to leave for his early morning run.

"There's a letter for you down here." Amy stated, as she picked some bacon up and placed it on a piece of bread.

"A letter?" Sonic asked himself as he walked down the stairs. "Where is it?"

"On the table." Amy stated, pouring herself a glass of orange juice. She walked over to the stairs and called, "Cream! Your breakfast is ready!"

Sonic sat down at the breakfast table and carefully opened the envelope.

"Dear Sonic, I am inviting you to my party tonight over at my new house in Westopolis. The address is on the bottom of the page. Dinner starts at 7. If you decide to come bring Amy and Cream too. Formal dress. Tails." Sonic read out loud.

"Oh wow, a party!" Amy cried excitedly.

"Well…I guess I'd better come shopping with you after all, Amy. I'm gonna need a new suit!" Sonic chuckled.

**Later That Night**

Sonic knocked on the door. They waited for a second before the door finally opened.

"Right this way, Master Sonic." A strange looking robot, stated. "May I take your coat, Miss Rose?" He asked as the three stepped inside.

"Sonic!" A deep voice cried. A red Echidna ran towards him.

"Knuckles! Long time no see." Sonic hugged Knuckles in a manly way. "How have you been?" He asked as they pulled away.

"I've been great. No one's tried to take the master emerald away so I haven't been bothered much." Knuckles replied.

"Oh my god, Rouge!" Sonic and Knuckles heard Amy cry from behind them. Their heads turned around to see the once evil jewel thief entering the front door.

She was wearing a long silky white dress which made her seem almost pure. Her eyes glimmered in light that was beaming down from the giant chandeliers on the high concaved ceilings of the hall. She felt like royalty as she strode along the long red carpet which ran all the way through the room. She stopped at the entrance of the dining room.

"Well...long time no see." She stated in the same mysterious voice she'd had ever since they'd met her.

She stood in front of the mirror just outside the door of the dining room. She reached into her purse and pulled out a small stick of lipstick. She reapplied a coat of the purple substance to her delicate lips before she entered the dining room, slipping the lipstick back into her purse.

Sonic looked around, "Has anyone seen Tails?" He asked curiously.

"No...not yet." Knuckles replied.

"Master Tails will be with you shortly- he requests that all seat yourselves at the table." The old butler called from the balcony ledge that was on the far wall of the room.

Amy, Sonic and Knuckles sat on one side of the large mahogany table and Rouge and Cream where sat opposite. There was little talk; no one really knew what to say to each other.

They heard a door squeak as it opened and there heads all turned in the direction. In the doorway stepped the small yellow fox who now owned this amazing mansion!

"Hi, guys!" He grinned. "I was hoping you'd all gotten here okay!" He winked at Cream, who blushed and turned away. "Shall we eat?"

Tails and his guests had begun to tuck into their starters which were teriyaki chicken drummers. This was followed by Chili con Carne, the main course.

"Mmm!" Sonic cried as he bit into the spicy mouthful. "Tails I miss having you cook, you are so much better than Amy!"

Amy growled and punched him in shoulder playfully, everyone laughed. The chatter of the group picked up again whilst they ate.

As desert was being served Tails stood up.

"Excuse me for a moment; I need to use the bathroom." He pardoned himself.

"This apple pie is delicious!" Knuckles cried as he placed a spoonful in his mouth.

**Upstairs with Tails**

Tails turned on the tap and began washing his hands under the cold water. He turned the tap off and spun around.

"Oh! You scared me!" He put his right hand over his heart. "What are you doing in here?" He appeared to be talking to the darkest corner of the room. He stepped towards it.

A red light glimmered from the corner. A bright light shone from the corner. As it slowly dimmed, the figure disappeared. Tails' eyes had become a deep red colour. They flashed with anger and violence. He stepped out into the hallway and softly stepped down the stairs.

He strode into the dining hall. He picked up a large knife from the end of the table and charged towards Sonic, growling like a tiger that hadn't eaten for a month. His teeth were baring and his eyes glowing red as he attempted to stab Sonic in the shoulder.

Sonic jumped into the air and landed in his bowl of Apple Pie.

"Whoa! Tails! What are you doing?" Sonic asked.

Amy, Cream, Rouge and Knuckles jumped back from the table.

"Sonic...must die..." Tails trailed off, swinging the knife once more at Sonic. Sonic leaned his body back and the knife missed his nose by an inch.

"Guys! Run!" Sonic cried, before back flipping away from the knife. Amy, Cream and Rouge ran outside of the mansion.

Knuckles grabbed his bowl of apple pie and ran to the door. He paused and turned back to see Sonic struggling to get away from his best friend.

'_I should help him...I don't wanna hurt Tails though._' Knuckles thought. "Ha-ha!"

He gathered up a spoon full of scorching apple pie and flicked it across the room. It landed straight in Tails' eye. Tails threw the knife into the air as he fell backwards- clutching his eye in pain. Sonic groaned as the knife slashed his arm. Knuckles turned on his heels, clutching the bowl of apple pie in his arms as did Sonic a moment later and both ran out in the street.

Sonic stopped for a moment to take a breather when he heard a deep voice behind him.

"Get in the car and there won't be a problem." The voice cried.

Sonic turned around sharply to see Amy being pulled by a tall man in a dark cloak. The man threw his cigar to the ground.

"I said get in the car!" He yelled.

"Hey, get your hands off her!" Sonic shouted, running over to the two.

The tall man pushed Amy towards Sonic. She ran into his arms, sobbing hysterically. He put his arm around her to comfort her.

"Sonic the hedgehog?" The man spat at the ground. "I've heard so much about you." He paused.

"Do I know you?" Sonic asked, tightening his grip around Amy. No matter how annoying she could be at times, he couldn't let anything bad happen to her.

"You will know me...in time." The man cackled to himself. "I am David Fuller."

"What do you want with Amy?" Sonic questioned.

"I don't think that is any of your business." David replied.

He adjusted his black cowboy hat so the bottom half of his face was visible. He had a large dark moustache which outlined his top lip. Black stubble covered his chin and cheeks. As he grinned at Sonic, he showed his rotting mouth. Two large golden caps were situated where his upper front teeth would have once been.

Amy buried her head further into Sonic's chest to hide herself from David.

"I'll be seeing you around, Sonic." David laughed menacingly as he climbed into his car. He revved the engine and a think fog covered the area as the car rode away.

**A/N:** More will be available soon, thanks for reading. Please review.


	3. Leaving Home

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this chapter except from Ally.

**Sonic the Hedgehog  
and the  
Midnight Emeralds**

**Chapter 3- Leaving Home**

Sonic stepped into his house, carrying the sleeping body of Amy in his arms. He could tell the shock of what had happened had drained the energy from her. Her face was still pale with peril. He took her into her bedroom and placed her tenderly on her bed. He was about to leave when she called his name.

"Sonic?"

"Yes, Amy?" He replied softly, turning back around to face her.

"Stay with me tonight. Please." She begged, her emerald eyes glistening with tears. He could still see the terror in those magnificent eyes of hers.

Sonic strode over to the bed and sat down next to her. He positioned himself comfortably and Amy cuddled up to his chest. She touched his arm.

"Sonic- you're bleeding." She stated, attempting to get up to fetch some bandages.

"It's nothing- really."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes I'm sure." He smiled; she cuddled up to his chest and breathed in his scent. Soon enough they drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**The Next Morning**

Sonic and Knuckles had been talking on the phone, agreeing that it would be okay if Amy, Cream and him came to stay with him on Angel Island for a while.

Amy and Cream had decided they would start packing and head up to Angel Island tomorrow.

He needed to visit the city to pick up a few things before they left.

**Meanwhile - with Knuckles**

Knuckles tapped the last few nails into the structure of the extension he was building onto his house. He looked up to see the skies beginning to darken with bulky rain clouds.

"Hey, Knuckles." A mysterious voice called from behind him. His heart skipped a beat, she'd scared him.

"What do you want?" He asked bitterly. He resisted the urge to turn around.

"I know you hate me and everything..." Rouge paused, stepping closer to him. "But I came to ask you, after all this time. Don't you think we could just try to get along?"

Knuckles stood shocked, was this really the same girl? He turned around to find himself face to face with her. He looked down into her eyes. He was quite a bit taller than her.

"Rouge, I never hated you to start with. You just seemed to hate me so I thought I should hate you back." Knuckles stated, going a slight pink colour in the cheeks.

Rouge moved closer to Knuckles. There bodies were inches away when the cold droplets of rain began to fall from the sky. Knuckles backed away from Rouge, going pink in the face again.

"C'mon. We'd better get inside." Knuckles pushed open the door of his house.

Rouge shut the door behind her as she stepped into the front room. It was a fairly large but plain room. The walls were white and the floor was made of dark wood. There was a small green sofa in the centre of the room against the back wall. In front of it was a green rug. To their left there were four doors which lead into three bedrooms and a bathroom. To their right was a door which lead into the kitchen.

"Make yourself at home, I'll just run out to get some wood for the fire and the stove." Knuckles stated running back out of the door into the rain. He headed towards the shed in his back yard.

He grabbed a handful of wood and began to carry it back towards the house.

"You need a hand there?" A female voice called out. Knuckles dropped the wood from shock.

A hot-pink echidna stood in front of him. She was a slender girl. She had the most entrancing blue eyes anyone could ever see. She had a pair of black and grey boxing gloves on her hands. She was wearing a pair of purple and black shoes, black ¾ combats and a black t-shirt.

"Ally?" Knuckles asked. She walked towards him.

"Long time no see." She smiled, putting her arms around him.

"C'mon lets get inside." He smiled, picking up the wood he dropped onto the floor.

Ally and Knuckles headed inside. Rouge was sat on the sofa.

"Oh, I had no idea you had company, otherwise I would have dropped by later." Ally stated.

"No it's okay. Rouge, this is my childhood best friend Ally. Ally this is Rouge." Knuckles replied.

"Nice to meet you, Rouge." Ally smiled. She turned to Knuckles. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"What?! No!!" Knuckles turned red and looked away from the two.

"I need to speak with you alone, Knuckles." Ally requested.

The two headed into the kitchen.

"I can tell by the look on your face that this is not a social visit." Knuckles stated. He began placing some of the wood into the stove.

"You're right." Ally paused, watching him light the fire. "You remember how I am the guardian of one of the six midnight emeralds?"

Knuckles nodded in response.

"Well recently, one of the guardians was brutally murdered and his emerald stolen and another went missing along with the emerald." Ally explained. "I think something suspicious is going on." She pulled a picture out of her pocket and handed it to Knuckles. Knuckles looked down to see a picture of a tall man in a long dark cloak and a dark cowboy hat. "I've seen him snooping around my home for the last few days. I found a camera in my bedroom the other day. I'm pretty sure he's watching me. I need to find out who he is...will you help me?" Ally asked.

"Of course I'll help you. Did you bring anything with you?" Knuckles asked.

"Why?" Ally questioned.

"Well...I'm not letting you go back there whilst some lunatic is stalking you." Knuckles answered.

"You're right." Ally replied. "Where do I sleep then?" She smiled.

Knuckles showed Ally to her room and headed back to into the front room where Rouge was sat. He sat down next to her.

"I'd better be going..." She trailed off after a moment of silence.

"You can't go home now. Look at the weather outside." Knuckles pointed to the window. "You might get struck by lightening on the way down or something like that."

"Are you...caring for my well being?" Rouge asked. Knuckles turned away from her, going red.

"Don't be silly...I just don't want to be the one who has to scrape dead bat off _**my**_ island." Knuckles retaliated quickly.

"Alright, I'll stay until the weather knocks off." Rouge replied, leaning back on the sofa.


	4. Faded Memories

This is the edited version of chapter four, all thats been done in the spelling mistakes corrected, etc. There is no change to the plot what so ever.

* * *

**Sonic the Hedgehog **

**and the **

**Midnight Emeralds**

**Chapter 4- Faded Memories**

Shadow's eyes snapped open sharply, quickly adjusting themselves to the bright light of the midday sun.

'_Where am I_?' He questioned himself.

He sat up, grabbing onto his head and tried to stop it from spinning. He looked forward and watched as people walked past the entrance to the alley frequently. He took a big breath of air and instantly wanted to puke.

'_What is that smell?_'

He pushed himself up to his feet and turned around; realising that the smell was coming from the rubbish bags that he had been asleep on.

'_How much did I have to drink?_'

He quickly looked around to see if he could find any indication of how he'd gotten there and he noticed a rat sneaking out of one of the rubbish bags. Shadow shot it a scornful look before he turned back towards the front of the alley. He squinted his eyes slightly as he stepped out into the brighter rays of sun from the bustling streets. He leaned against the wall of the building next to him for a moment as he watched people pushing their way past each other as they rushed to work. The long line of traffic travelling through the centre stretched on for as long as Shadow's eyes could see.

He looked across the street and could see a sign called 'Kat's café.' He immediately realised he was in Westopolis, he visited the café a lot because they did the best muffins he'd ever tasted. He crossed the road and headed quickly into the shop. He walked up to the counter with his hands sheepishly plunged into his pockets.

"Erm...is there a phone I can use to call someone from around here?"

"Sorry, we don't have a phone." The women stated.

"Shadow!" A voice cried from behind him.

He turned around to see the familiar blue hedgehog attached to the pink hedgehog and accompanied by a small rabbit.

"Long time no see." Shadow replied, stepping over to Sonic and his friends.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"I can't actually remember- I have no memory of the past few days...I think...someone grabbed me." Shadow paused and touched his arm where a lump had formed. "They shot something into my arm...and then all I remember is waking up here."

"Do you remember what they looked like?" Sonic asked.

"It was...dark...I really can't remember." Shadow answered.

"We were all about to head up to Knuckles' place on Angel Island." Sonic stated, "Something's happened to Tails. He went crazy and tried to kill me and Amy was almost kidnapped by a guy named David."

"Where's Tails now?" Shadow asked.

"We don't know." Sonic replied. He scratched his chin. "Do you want to head to Angel Island with us? We could use all the help we could get to solve this out."

Shadow thought for a moment, "Yes...okay. I'll help you out."

"But first..." Amy butted in. She pushed herself between the two hedgehogs. "We have to go shopping for some supplies, who knows how long we're gonna be up there!" She hooked arms with the two hedgehogs. She pulled them out the doors of the café and down the street with Cream following swiftly behind her.

* * *

**Please read and review. I'll write more soon ^_^**


	5. Knuckles!

**Sonic the Hedgehog **

**and the **

**Midnight Emeralds**

**Chapter 5-KNUCKLES!**

"Ally is an amazing cook." Rouge stated as she cleaned up the plates in the kitchen.

"I know, it's not often I get to eat meals like that." Knuckles chuckled to himself.

"I'm not a bad cook myself." Rouge replied. "Maybe I could make you something, sometime."

Knuckles looked up from the paper he was reading.

"Yeah, that would be nice." He smiled at her as she put the plates in the cupboard. "Err...Do you want some tea?" He asked.

"Actually, I'd like to go for a walk." Rouge said. "It's stopped raining." She headed towards the door.

"Wait! You can't go alone!" Knuckles stated.

"Fine, come with me then." Rouge giggled. Knuckles grabbed his black jacket and followed Rouge out the door.

"Where are you planning on walking?" Knuckles asked.

"Just out into the forest maybe, down by that cute little stream I passed on the way here." Rouge answered.

As they headed into the entrance of the forest the wind began to pick up. Rouge shivered. She rubbed her arms. Knuckles looked over to her.

"Are you cold?" He asked her.

"I'll be alright." Rouge replied. Knuckles removed his jacket.

"Here." He gently placed it on Rouge's shoulders.

"Thanks." She whispered, smiling softly at him. He smiled back.

They carried on walking until they reached the stream.

"Oh knuckles, it's so pretty!" Rouge grinned. She ran towards the side of the stream.

Knuckles smiled as he saw her happy for the first time ever. They sat down by the edge of the water for around 20 minutes before they decided to head back. It had gotten very dark since when they had set out. Rouge's ears pricked up. She stopped walking as did Knuckles.

"Rouge...are you okay?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine. I just...thought I heard something." Rouge shook it off and caught up to Knuckles.

She edged herself closer to him. There hands grazed each others. Rouge looked up at Knuckles. She blushed slightly and looked away. Knuckles grabbed her pinkie finger with his and carried on walking. Both of them turned red.

"Knuckles, there's something I have to tell you." Rouge stated. Knuckles looked at her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well...I had lots of fun today...I like being with you..." Rouge replied awkwardly. "And I...I like you..." Rouge went red and looked away from him.

"Rouge...I-" Knuckles started but was cut off. A tall man in a dark cloak jumped from behind a tree.

"Mwhahahaha! Rouge the bat! I have you know." The man sniggered grabbing Rouge.

"Get your hands off me, David!!!" Rouge cried, trying to escape his grip.

"If I can't have you then no one can! You must die!" He screamed.

Knuckles ran towards the man. David pulled a gun from his pocket and shot Knuckles three times.

"Noooooooooooooo!!" Rouge shrieked as she watched him fall to the ground. She bit into David's arm, drawing blood. He let go and screamed.

"This isn't over." He cried, dropping the gun and retreating towards the caves on the hillside.

Rouge collapsed onto her knees next to Knuckles. She shook him slightly. She took off the jacket she was wearing and placed it gently around him. She gently picked up his weak body and began to carry him back to his house.

* * *

Meanwhile with Sonic and the others...

"We've gotta catch the 6 o clock train from station square to Brooklyn street." Sonic explained. "Then we'll head to my house and fly to Angel Island from my plane."

"Can I ride in front seat with you, Sonic?" Amy asked, giggling.

"It's a little bit of a small squeeze...." He replied.

"Exactly." She grinned at him.

"Errrr...Shadow's already riding in front with me!" Sonic yelled desperately. Shadow looked up and gave Sonic an evil look for bringing his name into the dispute.

"The trains here!" Cream called, running towards the platform.


	6. Stable

**Sonic the Hedgehog **

**and the **

**Midnight Emeralds**

**Chapter 6-Stable**

"Oh my god, Rouge! What happened?" Ally asked, panic stricken as Rouge burst through the door carrying Knuckles on her shoulders. Blood dripped down her clothes and stained her snow white fur.

"He's been shot!" She sobbed out whilst putting Knuckles's body down gently on the sofa.

Ally ran into the kitchen and began to search the cupboards for a first aid kit.

"Rouge, are you okay?" Ally questioned.

"Erm...yeah I'm fine. We need a doctor." Rouge replied, attempting to calm herself down by taking a few deep breaths.

"I don't think any doctors would be willing to come here at this time of night." Ally stated.

Ally threw the first aid kit down next to the sofa and began to search quickly through the kit. She turned back to Rouge, who was shaking violently behind her.

"Call Sonic; see if he knows a doctor."

Rouge ran into the kitchen and picked up the phone. She began to search through the address book and found Sonic's number. She dialled and waited what felt like forever for an answer.

"Hello?" A female voice answered.

The voice was familiar but due to the current shock she was facing, her mind couldn't process who it was.

"...Umm...hello, is this Sonic's phone?" Rouge asked.

"Yes, it's Amy. You aren't Knuckles, who is this?" Amy questioned.

"It's Rouge. I need to know where I can find a doctor." She answered, getting straight to the point.

"Why?"

"Knuckles has been shot!" Rouge cried.

It was then that she couldn't take it. Knuckles was going to die and it was all her fault. She dropped the blood covered phone to the floor and collapsed to her knees. She pulled them up to her chest and began to rock herself back and forth as the tears poured down her face. She could hear faint mumblings from the phone that lay a few feet away from her but she couldn't face them...not whilst she was so vulnerable. She heard Ally run into the room and pick up the phone. Ally spoke some words; a look of despair was painted across her face. Her hands were covered with blood...it was all that she could see. A moment later she could feel Ally shaking her by the shoulders, looking directly at her. Rouge still couldn't make out what she was saying, her ears were ringing. She felt as if she was on fire. Before she knew it a sharp slap was delivered across her right cheek. Ally pulled Rouge up to her feet and dragged her into the front room.

"I need your help!" She yelled. "Do you understand?"

Rouge nodded and did what Ally told her to do. She sat next to Knuckles's body, delivering chest compression after chest compression as Ally held pressure on the wound. They continued for about ten minutes until there was a knock at the door. Rouge got up to get it, quickly and was shocked to see who stood at the door in front of her.

"Espio! I didn't know you were a doctor. Come in." Rouge stepped aside as Espio hurried to Knuckles's side.

Ally quickly told him what they had been doing and he nodded as he began to unfold all of his equipment. Rouge couldn't watch...she headed into the bathroom and slammed the door quickly behind her. She tried to block out the sounds she could hear but couldn't. Her head began to spin as she leaned over the basin, looking directly into the mirror.

Outside, Ally was helping Espio as best as she could with the basic skills she had. A moment later, a blue blur burst through the door, followed swiftly by Shadow, Amy and Cream.

Everything once again fell silent as their glazes fell down onto Knuckles who was near death.

**THUD**

Sonic turned swiftly.

"What was that?" He asked.

Ally looked up and scanned the room quickly.

"Oh, no. Rouge!" She cried.

Sonic ran into the bathroom and found Rouge sprawled out across the floor. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the front room. It was almost an hour later when Espio had finished patching up Knuckles and was cleaning himself off. Rouge had just come back around and Ally was making tea and coffee for everyone.

"Did you do this to him?" Sonic asked, looking Rouge straight in the eyes.

"No...no! It wasn't me." Rouge held the wet cloth close to her head and closed her eyes for a moment. "I'll tell you exactly what happened."

Everyone got seated around the room as Ally served the drinks. Rouge was sat on the reclining chair. Ally was sat next to the sofa, holding Knuckles's hand tightly. Sonic was sat by Knuckles's feet on the edge of the sofa. Amy and Cream occupied the small dining table whilst Shadow leaned gingerly against the kitchen doorframe.

"Knuckles and I went out for a walk after dinner whilst Ally was unpacking her suitcase." Rouge inhaled deeply, trying to keep herself calm.

"W-we were on our way back when I could hear a rustling in the bushes. Then out of nowhere, David jumps out of the bush."

"David?" Amy questioned.

"As in David Fuller, by any chance?" Sonic asked, rubbing his chin.

"Yes..." Rouge trailed off, "Me and him used to be, well, lovers."

Cream gasped and then pulled her hands shyly up to her face to hide her embarrassment.

"It was a long time ago. I broke it off with him because I found him in bed with my cousin; Mona." Rouge replied, casting her glaze downwards to hide her shame. "Ever since then, he's been stalking me to try to get me back."

"Is that why he shot Knuckles?" Shadow asked, making his voice finally heard.

"He said that if he couldn't have me then no one ever would. He was going to shoot me and Knuckles jumped forward to protect me and David shot him..." Rouge continued to look down as a tear fell down her cheek.

Espio coughed from the back of the room, near the bathroom. Everyone turned around to him.

"How is he doing then, Espio?" Sonic asked.

"He's stable for now." Espio stated, "I've hooked him up to a drip of morphine because he is going to be in a tremendous amount of pain if he wakes up. I've left some more bags of it in the bathroom aswell as some other medication that he'll need if he makes it through the night. I removed the bullet and patched up his wound but there is a slight problem."

"Oh, and that is?" Ally questioned.

"Well, the bullet sliced through one of the arteries near the heart and he lost a lot of blood. It all depends on if he survives the night. I'll come back to check on the situation tomorrow." Espio stated, before exiting the house.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for the update. I'll upload more soon. ****Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.**


	7. Intruder alert?

Disclaimer: The only character I own in this chapter is Ally.

**Sonic the Hedgehog **

**and the **

**Midnight Emeralds**

**  
****Chapter 7- Intruder alert?**

The group had taken turns watching Knuckles all night. Rouge had wanted to stay by his side but Sonic made her go to bed. Ally had spent the last couple of hours watching him.

When Sonic awoke, he could smell the distinct scent of breakfast cooking. He climbed out of bed and quickly made his way into the dining room. He peeked around the corner and could see Rouge working hard in the kitchen. There were six plates laid out on the side. She was cooking a full English breakfast. The smell of bacon, eggs, beans, tomatoes, sausage and hash browns flooded into his nostrils. She began to neatly arrange them onto plates and picked up two.

She turned around and jumped as she saw Sonic.

"Oh! You scared me." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sorry, but this smelt too delicious." Sonic smiled lightly too her.  
As he looked at her pale face, he could see that she hadn't slept at all last night. He could also tell that she had been crying.

"Come on. Sit down. I'll call everyone for breakfast." She tried to smile but her melancholy eyes told a different story.

She placed all the plates down on the table and began to call everyone into the dining room.

"Where's Ally?" Shadow asked, noticing that she was missing.

"She went out for a walk. She'll be back in a minute." Rouge answered, as she began to cut up her food slowly.

"On her own?" Shadow asked.

"Little concerned there, Shadow?" Sonic questioned. A cheesy grin painted across his face.

The group had made very little conversation after Sonic's comment and a few minutes later Ally burst through the door, breathing heavily.

"I saw David!" She shouted out, between gasps of air.

"Where?" Sonic asked.

"I followed him through the woods; he stopped at the lake and dumped this in." She held up a gun in her hands. She continued, "Then he headed up into the caves on the west side of island and I came back here."

"Ally, if he'd have saw you then he'd have killed you." Rouge commented, looking down at her half empty plate.

"I'll go and check it out later- when it's dark." Sonic stated.

"Sonic, you can't go alone!"

"I'd rather not risk loosing any more lives at the hand of that man, Amy." Sonic paused, "I already nearly lost you."

"I'll go with him." Shadow stated, putting his knife and fork down on his empty plate.

"Ok, we'll make a plan later but for now, we should just keep this place clean for Knuckles." Sonic replied.

"If we're going to stay here, we're gonna need some more food. Cream and I will go shopping to get some." Amy added.

"I want to move Knuckles to his bedroom." Rouge answered. "I think he'd be more comfortable in there."

The night began to draw in as they finished preparing themselves for the next few days. Ally decided to cook for the group tonight whilst Rouge fell asleep in the reclining chair as she was reading a book. Cream and Amy had been tending to Knuckles throughout the day. They had applied antiseptic wash and fresh bandages to his wound and gave him another dose of morphine when he began to look bothered. However, he still hadn't woken up.

After dinner, Ally and Cream cleaned up and headed to bed early. It was nearing 10 o'clock when Sonic got up of his seat and looked straight out of the window.

"It's time, Shadow." He stated, looking over to the black hedgehog sat with his eyes closed at the dining table.

He opened them slowly and stood up, sighing to himself. Sonic turned to Ally and Rouge who were sat together on the sofa.

"I want you to lock all the doors and windows. Then I need you to close the blinds and turn all the lights out. We don't want anyone to know that you're here." Sonic paused, looking around for confirmation.

Ally got up and started locking the windows in the kitchen. Sonic and Shadow turned towards the door and sprinted quickly into the dark. Rouge got up and dead bolted the door and helped Ally to close the rest of the windows.

Soon enough, Ally found herself facing the ceiling in her bedroom, unable to sleep due to the thoughts running wild in her head. She sighed, rolling onto her side to face the door. She closed her to try to listen, but all she could here was the sound of the wild howling and the rain splashing onto the windows. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling she had in her stomach. It was a sense of foreboding that had been building up since Sonic and Shadow had left almost two hours ago. She kept telling herself that she was being irrational but wouldn't you be irrational if there was a mad man running around the island shooting people? She took a deep breath, trying to keep her mind from wondering once again. She knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep until she knew that Sonic and Shadow were back here; safe and nearby if there was any trouble. Her mind felt hazy and she knew she was beginning to finally fall asleep. A deep, calm began to sweep over her entire body as she slowly began to drift away.

_Creeek..._

She jumped up, eyes darting open and looked around the room quickly. She could here the sound of someone moving slowly outside her door, clothes rustling against each other as they walked. Ally crept out of bed and grabbed the handgun from the table next to her bed. She held it by her side and cautiously pushed open the door to her bedroom.

She looked around, taking in all of her surroundings quickly. She could see the small lamp on in the kitchen but all of the windows and doors seemed to be locked. Scenarios ran through her head; she was hoping that one of the others had gotten up for a drink and forgot to turn the light out.

She stepped into the living room and edged her way around to Rouge's bedroom with immense trepidation. She pushed open the door and it squeaked slightly as it moved. She was holding the gun as tight as she could in her shaky hands. She breathed a sigh of relief and lowered the gun as she saw Rouge asleep on her bed with a glass of water on the table next to her.

Then, she felt a sharp pain at the back of her head before everything turned black.

* * *

**Please read and review and I will upload more soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	8. The Cave

**Sonic the Hedgehog **

**and the **

**Midnight Emeralds**

**Chapter 8- The Cave**

It didn't take long for Sonic and Shadow to reach the caves. They had passed through the forest at an incredible speed; the ground tore up behind them as they raced each other as they both experienced the high of receiving a challenge. They followed their way along the stream, as Ally had directed, and scrambled their way up the mountain. Half-way up was a small opening and as the two hedgehogs paused outside; they could see a small glimmer of light flickering from inside.

"This has to be the place." Sonic stated.

Shadow didn't reply but flicked his eyes in Sonic's direction to indicate that he agreed. Sonic began to lead the way into the entrance of the cave. As they stepped inside they felt the temperature around them drop suddenly. Their footsteps began to echo even though they had attempted to remain as quiet as they possibly could.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Water pattered onto the ground as they moved closer to the source of the light. Shadow's ears pricked and he grabbed onto Sonic's arm roughly, pulling him quickly against the wall. Just as Shadow did so, two voices began to flood the cave.

"What is taking so long for you to collect the Midnight Emeralds?" The first voice asked, gravelly.

"I have two robots working on retrieving one now." Another voice replied.

"And the others?" The first voice questioned.

"We have a slight problem with one of the guardians. She is a tough one. There are no worries though, Sir. David will take care of her." The first answered.

"Very good. Come, we must await the arrival of these other Emeralds."

Sonic and Shadow waited until they could barely hear the echo of the voices anymore before moving.

"The Midnight Emeralds?" Shadow asked.

"Guess we have some research to do." Sonic smirked.

He looked cautiously around the corner to confirm they were defiantly alone. He scanned his eyes around the room before his heart jolted in his chest.

"Tails!" Sonic cried out, running over to the corner of the cave where the body of the yellow fox was slumped against the wall.

He grabbed a hold of him and began to shake him to wake him up. There was no response from the small fox except from a tiny whinge that escaped his mouth.

"Sonic. Someone's coming." Shadow stated, his ears pricking up once again.

Sonic quickly lifted Tails onto his back and hurried alongside Shadow out of the cave as the voices began to get louder. When they had managed to get to the bottom of the mountain they stopped for a moment.

"That was a narrow escape." Sonic laughed, placing Tails down onto the floor and began to stretch.

Shadow didn't reply and as Sonic turned around, he could see that something was plaguing Shadow's mind.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"That all seemed...too easy. Something's not right." Shadow answered, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Why was Tails placed in that position? Anyone that walked in would have been able to see him."

"Shadow, what are you getting at?" Sonic questioned, tapping his feet impatiently.

"Sonic, I think we were tricked. David isn't here." Shadow replied.

Sonic's heart skipped a beat and he froze for a moment.

"He wanted Ally to follow him here this morning. That's why he didn't hurt her." Shadow stated. "He wanted us to come here, to leave them alone."

Sonic felt shivers run down his spine as his heart pumped adrenaline around his body.

"You take Tails; I can make it there quicker." Sonic stated, before zooming off into the forest.

Shadow picked up Tails and began to follow suite.

* * *

**Vert short update. The next one is going to be longer. Please read & review.**


	9. Finally awoken

**Sonic the Hedgehog **

**and the **

**Midnight Emeralds**

**Chapter 9- Finally awoken**

Rouge's eyes began to flutter open. She could feel the bed sheets underneath her crumple as she rolled around to make herself comfortable. Her eyes felt heavy and her body felt weak from the lack of sleep she had gotten since Knuckles had been shot. She sighed, listening to the rhythmic sound of her own breathing as she tried to remain calm. She didn't want to spend most of the night crying, as she had the previous night; knowing that she was to blame for Knuckles' condition.

If only she hadn't decided to go out for a walk, if only she hadn't arrived on the island that day, if only she'd have never met David then no one would be in this position. She hadn't even been able to tell Knuckles fully what she had wanted to tell him. She needed to know if she ever had a chance before she finally tried to move on- to find someone else. It was rather lonely in the life that she lived. Working for the government had its upsides and brought in a good income but she had never seen the point if she returned home to an empty house every night. She wanted someone to be there for her and she had known since the incident on the ARK that she had wanted him. Love had never been her strong point and the feeling she got when she was around Knuckles confused her like hell. At first she had tried to push the feelings to the back of her head but as time passed; the nights felt as though they became longer and her mind was plagued with thoughts of him that she had never had before.

However, after what she had caused, she began to believe that it wasn't worthwhile telling him the full truth. He would probably hate her. Her mind began to float back to the moment in the woods; Knuckles had begun to say something, but what? Was he about to say the same back as she had hoped or had he been about to turn her down? If Knuckles died; she would never know and she couldn't live without knowing the answer to that question.

She stretched herself out across the bed and was just about to relax when she heard a noise. It was the sound of one of the loose floorboards in the corner that squeaked when someone stepped on it. It was then that she realised that she was not alone. She slowly sat up in the bed, pulling the sheets tightly around herself; covering up the majority of her body. She had done so as a small child when she had thought something was in her room at night.

Rouge reached over to the lamp, knocking a glass of water onto the floor. It shattered into thousands of pieces as she reached for the light switch; her hands shaking. She flicked it on and was horrified at the sight before her.

Ally was flat on the floor, unconscious. Her body had been strewed carelessly across the hard wood floor. Next to her was stood a man, dressed all in black, who towered over her. He took off his black hat, revealing a mass of tangled brown hair and a crooked smile. He placed it down on the table that was next to him.

"I told that no one could have you except for me." David stated.

His eyes glared down at her, almost burning holes through the thin sheets that divided the space between them. Rouge trembled with fear as she watched him step closer; the heels of his cowboy boots clicking on the floor as he walked. She was petrified and couldn't move. She couldn't hear what he was saying but could see his mouth moving as he came closer. The only sound she could concentrate on was her heart thundering in her chest and the rapid breaths that accompanied them.

She only began to fight him off when she felt his hands touching her in inappropriate ways. She punched and kicked and thrashed her body around to try to make him move but the harder she tried the more strength that he exerted onto her. She screamed but no one came to help her. She cried out people's names; Amy, Cream and Ally, as she sobbed and tried to keep David away from her. She could feel the cold barrel of a gun pushed against her head every time she cried out for help.

She had been just about to give in when she saw the door of her bedroom fly open from the corner of her eye. She was relieved; Sonic and Shadow must be home. But when she lifted her head, a look of shock was painted across her face. In the doorway was stood Knuckles, who was hunched over, clutching his right hand over the bandages that covered his wound. His breathing was heavy and Rouge could see that he had caused his wound to start bleeding again when he had gotten up.

"Don't you dare touch her." Knuckles grumbled.

David stepped up from the bed and stepped forwards Knuckles.

"I thought you would be dead by now. You must be tougher than you look." He laughed, his malignant smile flashing once again. "Now, I get the pleasure of killing you both."

"Knuckles just get out of here!" Rouge cried; hysterics in her voice.

"I'm not leaving you alone with him, Rouge." Knuckles replied.

David raised the gun and took aim at Knuckles once again. Just as his hand was about to press down on the trigger; Ally jumped up off the floor and dived at David, knocking him down and sending the gun flying through the air.

Ally bit down into David's leg, harder and harder, until eventually she made him bleed. He yelped and shook her leg ferociously to get her off. She flew with tremendous force across the room and into the wardrobe opposite the bed. Rouge watched David and upon seeing him stretching out for the gun she jumped up and kicked it across the room towards Ally.

Just at that moment, Sonic burst through the front door. He stopped next to Knuckles and glared down at David, who was picking himself up off the floor.

"Ah, Sonic, it's nice to see you again." David stated as he fiddled in his pockets. "But if you don't mind. I'll be getting off now."

David pulled out a small, egg shaped object and dropped it to the floor. With a _poof _a cloud of smoke filled the room, concealing everyone inside. But as the cloud started to disperse the group realised; David had disappeared...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read & review. I'll write more soon :)**


	10. What are the Midnight Emeralds?

Just a short update for now. I've had to do a lot of coursework over the last week but I'll try to get the next chapter up next week.

* * *

**Sonic the Hedgehog **

**and the **

**Midnight Emeralds**

**Chapter 10- What are the midnight emeralds?**

Shadow had arrived just as the smoke was clearing from the room. He placed the unconscious Tails down onto the sofa and scurried into Rouge's bedroom.

Knuckles was slumped down next to the door frame, coughing and still clutching his wound tightly. As he looked down, he could see the blood seeping out onto the bandages and into Knuckles' hand. Sonic was at the side of the bed, making sure that Rouge was okay. She was shaking violently and her face was as pale as snow.

Shadow caught sight of Ally's arms. She was lying in the corner of the room underneath the pile of wood that used to be the wardrobe. He hurried over to her and began to throw the pieces of wood from on top of her towards the bed.

She slowly stood up; looking down at the minor scrapes she had received and touched the back of her head gently where David had hit her earlier.

"Ally, are you okay?" Shadow asked with a minute hint of concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Is Knuckles okay?" She questioned.

She pushed her way past Shadow, uninterested. A look of bewilderment crossed his face followed by a flash of impatience.

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch." Knuckles stated, trying to laugh off the pain that was surging through his body. His laughter only caused his pain to heighten and he winced soon after.

"Sonic, we should really go to the hospital." Ally suggested.

She had her hand pressed firmly on Knuckles' bleeding wound. She looked at Sonic with pleading eyes.

"She's right, you know." Knuckles butted in, pausing to take in short gasps of air. "David knows where we are now. It won't be long before he comes back."

The group made their way quickly into the living room. Sonic headed into Cream and Amy's bedrooms and collected them to get ready to leave.

"What happened to these two? They're out cold." Sonic commented.

"I think David drugged them." Knuckles replied, "When did Tails get here?"

"We found him in the cave." Sonic answered. "We also found out some more information." Sonic's eyes slid over into the direction of Shadow, who was standing by the door frame to Rouge's bedroom. "We heard two people speaking in the cave; they were having a conversation about the midnight emeralds."

Knuckles shot a glance at Ally who began to look uneasy as she limped her way over to the front door.

"What did they say?" Knuckles asked.

"They talked about retrieving the Midnight Emeralds and how two of the emeralds have already been taken." Sonic answered.

"Two? No way." Ally replied, "The last I heard it was just one."

"So it is true then?" Shadow butted in, "You are a guardian of a midnight emerald."

Ally looked around shyly as everyone gazed at her, waiting for an answer.

"Yes. I am." She looked down at the floor, almost ashamed of not telling them.

"So where is it then?" Sonic asked.

She lifted her right hand up and extended her fingers. On her middle finger was a small ring with a dark blue stone in the middle. It glistened beautifully in the light of the room.

"Its jewels like that one that make me wish I'd never have given up thieving." Rouge chuckled to herself.

"This is a midnight emerald." Ally declared.

"It's a little smaller than I expected." Knuckles commented. "Why is it in your ring though?"

"The Midnight Emeralds contain a lot of energy. A lot more than the Chaos Emeralds did. It is trapped in the ring in order to stop this energy from seeping out." Ally explained, playing gently with the ring on her finger. "If the emerald was removed from this ring, the holder of it would have immortal power. If someone is bringing all six together, then we have a serious problem."

"And David is somehow connected to all of this?" Rouge questioned.

"He has to be. What else would he have been snooping around my house for?" Ally answered. "He must be carrying an emerald as well."

"What makes you say that?" Sonic asked.

"He had to have gotten in the house somehow." Ally replied, biting onto her look as she thought. "We should head back to the city; it's not safe here anymore. Plus I'm sure most of us could do with a trip to the hospital." Ally laughed.

"Yeah, you're right." Sonic agreed.

After collecting everything they needed, they headed across the island and back down into the city.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. ^_^


	11. Gathering in the Square

Sorry that I haven't been able to update sooner, I've been busy with school, but I've given you a very eventful chapter this time. I hope you enjoy it and please read and review. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. ^_^

* * *

**Sonic the Hedgehog **

**and the **

**Midnight Emeralds**

**Chapter 11- Gathering in the Square**

Everyone managed to arrive at Westopolis City Hospital safely. Knuckles had to be taken to have some more stitches despite his constant protesting and Tails was taken to the recovery ward where he was eventually woken up from his unconscious state. Amy, Sonic and Cream had gone in to see him, whilst Ally and Rouge were with Knuckles and Shadow just stayed in the waiting room.

"Hey, buddy." Sonic smiled lightly, as he walked into Tails' room.

"Sonic, I am so sorry." Tails apologised, a look of guilt was painted across his face. "I remember everything."

Tails' eyes looked down at the floor, hinting his shame for something he had done.

"What do you remember then? What happened to you?" Sonic asked.

"Well..." He began. "You remember when I headed to the bathroom at my party?" Tails questioned, "There was someone in the bathroom, hiding in the corner. His eyes were red and...empty." Tails looked distant for a moment as he began to think back. "He was holding a small gem in his hands. It started glowing and the next thing I knew...it felt like I was outside of my body; watching myself trying to hurt you and I couldn't stop it. Then, all I remember is waking up in a Cave tied up in a small chamber and I was knocked out with some kind of gas. Then I woke up here."

"Do you know who was in the bathroom?" Amy questioned.

"Yeah...I do." Tails replied, his voice shaky. "It was Shadow."

*Meanwhile with Knuckles*

"Knuckles, stop moving around so much," Rouge stated, "You're gonna pull your stitches out."

"I don't care. I hate hospitals." He began to slip his shoes back on and jumped up off the bed.

Ally stepped into the room, leaning up against the doorway as Knuckles began to collect his things from around the room and tossed them one by one into a small rucksack. Rouge turned to Ally to see a stressed look across her face.

"What's the matter?" Rouge asked, stopping momentarily from trying to calm Knuckles down.

"I went outside to speak to Shadow and he's disappeared." Ally answered.

"He makes a habit of that." Rouge replied, rolling her eyes.

Ally stepped back into the hallway, sighing as she walked off. Rouge turned around to find Knuckles standing directly behind her. She looked up into his deep purple eyes and could feel herself getting lost in them. He smiled lightly at her before slipping one of his arms around her shoulders and pulling her in for a hug, almost crushing her with his incredible strength. She slipped her thin arms around his back and held on to him tightly, wishing that the moment could last forever. His body was so warm and it felt consoling to have someone this close to her. It was something she hadn't really experienced before. All the men in her life had either used her or had not been interested in her. The men that she was usually interested in didn't appear to like her the same way but with Knuckles something felt different. She smiled to herself as she enjoyed the feeling.

Suddenly there was a cough from behind them. Knuckles and Rouge jumped away from each other quickly, both of their faces turning a light shade of pink. Sonic was standing in the doorway, tapping his feet impatiently.

"Have you guys seen Shadow?" He asked.

"Ally just came in asking the same question. She said he was headed outside and then he disappeared." Knuckles replied, "Why do you wanna know?"

"Tails woke up. He said Shadow was the one who turned him on me." Sonic answered sternly.

Sonic turned around and made his way to the entrance of the hospital at top speed, hoping that Shadow had not gone too far. If Shadow did turn Tails then he had to know if he was working on David's side and what he knew of David's plans for the midnight emeralds.

He stopped at the bottom of the steps and looked around quickly. He couldn't see as well as he'd have hoped because the night had drawn in since they arrived. Time was different on Angel Island; it was almost 8 hours in advance there, so the sun would just be rising over the island.

Sonic scanned his eyes through the streets. He could see people rushing towards the Town Square, where he could see a crowd was already gathering. Sonic stepped forward, following the people. He was as curious as the rest of them as to what was going on in the square. Above the crowd was a string of multiple coloured lights that brightened up the area. Sonic scanned his eyes along them to the building on the left that they were attached to, where he could make out the silhouette of Shadow on the edge of the rooftop. He was looking down over the crowd. Sonic growled to himself and hurried his way over to the building.

In the back of his mind he knew that something didn't feel right. What was Shadow up to? Why were all the people gathering in the square? The questions ran over and over in his head as he raced his way up the stairs. He kicked open the door at the top of them that lead out onto the rooftop, causing it to fly off its hinges. It landed with a loud _clank_ on the floor. Sonic could see Shadow still standing on the edge of the building, he hadn't even flinched or bothered to turn around.

"Shadow." Sonic growled.

Still, he didn't turn around. Sonic ran over to him and pulled him down from the ledge by his arms, sending his flying across the roof and near to where the door had landed.

"Sonic, what the hell?" Shadow questioned.

"I could ask you the same question." Sonic replied; his eyes filled with anger and disgust.

Shadow had never seen this look in Sonic's eyes before, it was almost like looking into a mirror.

"Tails spilled your little secret about you possessing him and turning him on me." Sonic paused.

A look of shock spread across Shadow's face before Sonic continued;

"What has David got planned for those midnight emeralds?"

Shadow sighed, and picked himself up off the floor. He brushed the dirt off him before he continued.

"Do you remember when I met you in that café and I said I couldn't remember what had happened to me over the last couple of days?" Shadow began. When Sonic nodded, Shadow resumed; "Since we've got back to the city, I've been getting flashbacks of what happened to me. All I know so far is that I was kidnapped by David and he was using me to collect soldiers."

"Is that all you can remember?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, but there's something else weird aswell. Ever since we've been back here its like I've been able to feel his presence. I could feel it strongest on the edge of the building. I think he's planning something big." Shadow stated.

At that moment, a blue light shone from behind them, creating a giant bubble-like structure around the people below them. Sonic and Shadow ran to the edge of the building and watched in horror as they could see David stood with another man on a platform, controlling the bubble with the small gem that resided in his hand. After a few seconds, the bubble dispersed. At first everything seemed to be normal, the people began to walk away...but suddenly there eyes turned red and they began to attack each other and innocent bystanders.

Sonic and Shadow glanced at each other before looking back at the thousand of so raged people that were wreaking havoc on the city below them.


	12. Clash Samuel X vs Sonic

I apologise for not updating in such a long time; I had a drought with this story but I'm back now and I will hopefully have another update soon. Keep reviewing ^_^

* * *

**Sonic the Hedgehog **

**and the **

**Midnight Emeralds**

**Chapter 12-Clash; Samuel X vs. Sonic**

"I'll go after David. You get the others from the hospital and get somewhere safe." Sonic stated.

His eyes followed the path of David and his partner as they moved away from the crowd of monsters they had just created. Shadow nodded in concurrence to Sonic's plan and jumped from the side of the building, landing gracefully on the ground. He lifted his head and could see one of the monsters coming towards him. Their eyes were empty and lifeless like Sonic had described Tails's eyes to be when he had gone crazy.

The man with the lifeless eyes made his way towards Shadow with fluid movement and swung recklessly with the piece of metal piping that he held tightly in his grasp. Shadow jumped into the air, narrowly avoiding the man's swing. Whilst in mid-air, Shadow flipped himself backwards to avoid yet another of the man's attempted blows to his legs and landed a few feet behind the man. He turned quickly but found that the man had now become capable of keeping up with Shadow's speed, as he had already turned around too.

The man moved forward once more and Shadow jumped up once again into the air. This time he threw his leg forward and kicked the metal pipe from the man's hand. The man stumbled back to avoid Shadow's kick but quickly regained his composure. A low growl escaped his lips before he lunged towards Shadow, his arms outstretched as if he was going to strangle him. Shadow stuck his left shoulder forward and charged towards the man.  
A powerful thud could be heard between them as their bodies collided together at amazing speeds. A ball of light began to generate and grew in intensity as the energy they had produced began to escape into the surrounding atmosphere. In the midst of the charged energy ball; Shadow swept passed the opponent who now lay motionless on the floor. The energy slowly began to dissipate so Shadow could finally be see again.

As he opened his eyes, he could see a ring of people standing around him, staring with their empty eyes from every direction through the dust that fell to the ground. Shadow sighed and spun around.

"Well...I guess I caught some attention." He mumbled to himself before jumping back into battle.

Meanwhile...

Sonic kept to the shadows, creeping between alleys to make sure he didn't get spotted by the monsters that had been created by the people he was pursuing. Peering around the corner, he could see the two creators who had stopped in order to talk. Sonic recognised David instantly, he was much taller and skinner than the other man.

He couldn't make out much of the other man in the darkness but could tell that he was muscular and a lot shorter than David's abnormal height.

"Can you sense that?" The other man asked.

"Sense what?" David questioned.

"Someone strong nearby." He responded.

He stepped closer towards Sonic's hiding space and into the light. His body could be seen clearly now. The man had one side of his body made purely of metal and the other half was flesh, down the centre was one long scar that signified the binding of the too separate pieces. Sonic gasped; he recognised the flesh that was attached to that robot- it was Dr. Eggman.

Sonic instantly regretted gasping; he had attracted unwanted attention to himself. He leaned back against the wall but he knew it was too late already. He knew that they had heard his gasp. A bright beam of light shot in his direction and Sonic just about moved out of its way before the wall he had been leaning on a moment before shattered into thousands of little fragments.

"Well, well. If it isn't Sonic the hedgehog. It's about time you showed up." David snorted.

Sonic sneered at him and then shifted his glaze to the sutured robot on David's left. He was staring at Sonic with a calculative face- as if he were working out a complex maths equation. Sonic kept his eyes glued on him trying to figure out what on earth was going on.

Suddenly, the man shot forward, his fist hurtling at full speed as he closed in on Sonic and sent him flying into a metal fence on the opposite side of the road.

Sonic lay on the ground, puzzled for only a second before he rolled swiftly to the side to dodge another attack. He pushed himself to his feet and jumped forward to avoid another. Sonic made his way to the top of one of the smaller buildings in the area so that he was safe for a moment. His breathing was heavy but he tried to hide it as he took deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Who are you?" He demanded, looking down at the monster who had attacked him.

"My name," He began, his voice deep and resonating, "My name is Samuel X. I am the recreation of Dr. Eggman and I...I am going to kill you."

He opened his hand, showing the beautiful glimmer of a small jewel in the light of the streetlamp. The jewel began to glow a bright orange colour before Samuel X also began to glow.

"You will regret standing in my way." Samuel X barked and darted towards Sonic.

Sonic back flipped out of the way as the roof on which he had been standing a few seconds before crumbled beneath Samuel X's power.

The same sequence of events happened for the next few minutes. Sonic dodged the attacks and moved to a new position whilst Samuel X dealt them out.

'_I have to get an attack in there._' Sonic thought to himself and looked for an opening. As Samuel X threw his next punch, Sonic jumped up and swung his leg around to swipe it across Samuel X's face. However, Samuel X grabbed Sonic's leg and tossed him across into a building below them.

"I've had enough of your silly games!" He cried and placed his hands together.

'_I can't move my legs._' Sonic thought, as he tried to push his battered body up.

Samuel X closed his eyes and began to concentrate all of his energy into his hands. A small ball began to grow there and then suddenly shot towards Sonic at an immense speed.

Sonic covered his face, knowing that he could not move away from this blow in time. Suddenly, someone stepped in front of him, blocking the light and blocking all of the energy from the attack.

As Sonic looked up, he could see Ally standing there, her fingers making a triangular shape which created a force field in front of her, protecting the both of them. Her body was unsteady as she tried to combat all of the energy. She pulled her hands down, leaving the force field there and grabbed onto Sonic's arm. She dragged him up and pulled him onto her back as the force field began to crack under all the pressure. She hauled him into a window of the building next to them and placed him face up on the ground.

"Ally..." He croaked out and she shushed him by placing a hand over his mouth.

She lay down on her stomach watching as the last of the energy came from Samuel X's hands. A victorious smirk painted itself across his face as he saw the wreckage that he had caused.

"That should have taken care of him." Samuel X laughed to himself before returning on his journey with David.

When she was sure they were no longer close by, she lifted her hand from Sonic's mouth and sat up. Sonic watched her place a small jewel back into the silver ring on her finger.

"Is that a-" Sonic was cut off.

"Yes, it is a midnight emerald." Ally replied, "We have to keep them locked away so that there powers are not released. You saw what just happened- that tremendous display of power that he showed was from the emerald. If I hadn't have gotten in, you'd have been toast."

"How did you even know I was here?" Sonic questioned.

"I sensed the power from the emerald being used and I knew it was danger instantly. Then as I got closer to here, I started to feel your presence."

"Oh, I see. Why didn't you fight him if you have an emerald?" Sonic asked.

"Because...his physical strength without the use of the emerald most likely surpasses mine. When you have a midnight emerald it multiplies your strength by two. So let's say if his strength is twice the size of mine without the emerald- his strength with the emerald would be four times what mine is and it was a risk I couldn't take. It's a good thing I didn't, you saw the way by shield cracked underneath his energy." Ally explained.

"I get it...Hey before you left the hospital, did Shadow arrive?" Sonic asked.

"No. I thought he was with you." Ally stated.

"Then we have to get to the hospital!" Sonic cried out and tried to pull his body up.

"What? Why?" Ally asked, confused by his sudden outburst.

"Everyone's in danger!" He shouted.


End file.
